Coffin Birth: Dreams & Memories
by D' the estrange
Summary: He doesn't question his own sanity, or the lack thereof. People like him were never sane to begin with. Remake of Coffin Birth.
1. Rhapsody Talk

**Coffin Birth:**

**D r e a m s † M e m o r i e s**

_Author: D' the estrange_

_Warnings: Child abuse, substance abuse, gore_

_Rated: T (M for later chapters)  
_

_Summary: He doesn't question his own sanity, or the lack thereof. People like him were never sane to begin with, remake of Coffin Birth.  
_

* * *

**_Rhapsody Talk_**

_At the loss of sanity, there is lack of reason_

_Where there is lack of reason, there is fantasy_

* * *

There's little to remember, of who he was or how he ended up in a place like this, a place that could be both described as his home, and his Hell.

From the foul stench of sweat and copper lingering in the air like an ominous mist, the quelling of rusting cuffs chafes at his wrists, sprinkling his hands and calves in red—this was all that he had known past the starch white walls that was his prison.

A kind of hell fitted for people like him.

None had thought of this boy as a [_child_]. He could more or less understand why he was here in the first place, left here to rot with only his "_meals_" to keep him company. Good little boys, [_normal_] little boys, did not eat convicted criminals.

* * *

"_Disgusting." _

_And that hollow thud of bones and muscle tearing in accord with inhuman, near animalistic, screams. _

_Their blood staining at his leather bindings, red against charcoal black, talons pricked with small hairs and flabby skin, fangs glistening under a single bulb clamped down on a thick neck. _

_He can taste blood on his tongue, easing down past chapped lips as he relishes in his prey's blood-choked gargles. The smell of copper and death lingers and he welcomes it as he feasts._

* * *

A single piece to the puzzle of scattered remnants, only a faint memory—the pungent odor of perfume, of a woman, sometimes a girl, her bosom a comforting warmth with the steady beat of her heart his only known lullaby.

[Sunflowers] _a blooming meadow in late summer's eve, he could only carry so many, but it was worth all the mosquito bites and bee stings to see her smile…_

He was not human, _a monster_,** they** would scream.

Metal clasps linked his arms to the small of his back, cuffs lined with tiny spikes dig at his wrists, cutting him with every jerk of his arms. Iron linked chains bound from the ceiling kept him standing straining the muscles in his arms and legs, a strap around the stand-up collar of his straitjacket circled his neck threatening to choke him with every breath he took.

This was all necessary, **they** say. This was all to keep him in check, no escape, there was nowhere for him to go either way.

No memory, no home,

[_No nothing_]

"_Hello boy," _A voice speaks erratic static present. It almost makes the boy smile.

"…hnnn," he could only moan, _hello Radioman._

"_The voice of _[_Cielo_]_ speaks,_

_His words are law,_

_Law becomes action,_

_Action turns into war,"_

The monotonous voice quotes, repeating the same words that he knows by heart now. It was always the same with them.

_War turns into bloodshed_.

What did it have to do with him? What was he here for…?

"—_a loss of question," _a question of [_anomaly_]

He was one, an irregularity. An excuse of experimentation used upon, a [_thing_] of unknown proportions, of what exactly he was not sure; he doubts that **they **knew either.

"_Who are you?" _The static voice queries,

[_What are you?_]

_Why hello there Mr. Radioman, see you have been doing good, well my name is_—

"N-Naru…to." He moans again, throat dry, tongue swelling like a sponge, the taste of dry blood coating his lips. They never gave him water, never water. Tugging weakly at his restraints ignoring the spikes that tore at his wrist, he grinned weakly as his talons scraped against the iron lock. _Bingo._

"_Time's up,"_

"Yeah, for you…"

A pleasant smile danced upon bloodstained lips, his eyes gleaming eerily behind blindfolds as lights flash on and only the sound of the screeching of metal is heard.

* * *

He despised the color red, that much he knew.

From the coppery blood that trailed after him down the pristine halls, dark prints smearing white paint with limp bodies spoiled all over polish floors. No need to see it for himself death reeked all around him; in the air like a thick fog, he could almost taste it on his tongue. It did not deter him, nevertheless; he has been around death around long enough to be its shadow.

"Kufufu…"

However, what made him despise the color red was because of that man. No, not a man, a [_demon_].

"Well done, Naruto-kun."

_That demon with no amount of humanity left in him…_

"…Mukuro-_sama_." He mocks with a bow, a sneer clear on his bloodstained face. A boy, five years his senior, appeared from the shadows equally as bloody and as feral with that cynical smirk to match.

That wrongful demon—he is Naruto's undoubted savior.

…_And let us revel in the insanity that is in our stead…_

_**TBC**  
_

* * *

_Author's Corner_:

Short chapter is short... D8

This is a remake of my other story **Coffin Birth†,** the remake differs from the original with where Naruto gets out on his own instead without most of Mukuro's help. And, why yes, he is a cannibal. How did you know? :D /bricked

Naruto is still 10, and without the growth-spurt, I still don't know why I did that... he still does have a sensitivity to light, that's pretty much a plot device in itself, all in all its the same Naruto...only darker. Do you guys like?

Some other Narutoverse characters will make an appearance, either Gaara or Jiraiya (spelled his name wrong didn't I?) who knows?

My writing style seems to be different, is it okay? Opinions are welcomed. Ja ne~

* * *

Next Episode: _One's Desire_

"I'm scared." A flicker of emotion in lovely green eyes—love, fear, it went and gone. Hands caressing the slight bump across a fleshy stomach. "Don't be," the man smiles in (regret/resentment/anguish) mirth. "This is for Vongola."

_Always for Vongola…_


	2. One's Desire

**COFFIN BIRTH**

_**Dreams † Memories**_

_Author: D' the estrange_

_Warnings: Child abuse, substance abuse, gore_

_Rated: T (M for later chapters)_

_He does not question his own sanity, or the lack thereof. People like him were never sane to begin with, _

_Disclaimer: Hahaha, yeah, no...I own shit to nothing except for my Miku-chan plushy. *cuddles plushy*_

* * *

_**ONE'S DESIRE**_

_Cause of defect is only a fault of self-meaning_

_A default of thought, a thought of meaning_

_What is the proper contradiction?_

* * *

_"I'm sorry, so sorry—"_

_"It's alright," He comforts, only so little help. Arms locked in an embrace as the woman cries in a hoarse, tear-stained voice. "It was going to happen sooner or later."_

_"I know!" The woman cries again, eyes blurry and nails breaking skin. Broken, that is what he could describe this once proud woman: heart-broken. "Why me?" She queries, a silent lull to his ears. "Why couldn't it have been your wife? You're first born?"_

_With a snip, he is quick to answer, "Because this child is not loved." There's only hardened eyes and a harsher truth. "He will only be conceived out of duty from our Familial."_

* * *

He preferred being alone. It was always like that from the beginning, only him and starched white plated walls. Naruto never really believed in the concept of companionship, very few could understand him, if only the slightest.

Humans by nature are vain, creatures that could only look past by what they see, only what was skin deep, and all they saw in him was a freak of nature, something that should never have been conceived in the first place. And he believed them. At times Naruto wondered if his mother thought the same, if she ever felt that maternal instinct as he was brought to this world with only the echoes of his wails as forewarning to his arrival, was there an inkling of regret of leaving her own baby to rot and die in Vindice Prison? He wearily rid of the thought, he did not like thinking about those bitter queries.

It was too harsh of a reality for him to take in stride yet.

Reality—another reason Naruto preferred being off on his own, why he was currently wandering the barren halls of one of Kokuyo Land's many abandoned buildings. Some would say it was [**bloodlust**] that brought him to the isolation of insanity, they were half-right, and it was a harsh tug that gnawed at his insides with a force of ferocity and primal instinct that left him with only one main motive: kill.

* * *

"Why does it have to be like this?"

He grimaced, repulsed at the sight blood splattered everywhere, bits of shattered teeth stabbing at his bare feet.

"Shut up!" a sneer, feral puffs of snarls,

"Quit fooling around. Finish it Ken." Indifferent, an unrepentant sigh,

Shying away from a lone street lamp, hiding in the shadows with fidgeting claws, away from the bloody sight—from his own masterpiece of broken limbs and mauled flesh.

[**Murderer**]

The taste of blood still fresh on his lapping tongue, delirious, eyes a glittering red under the illuminating bulb. He faintly wondered if Ambrosia, the drink of the gods, tasted anything like the bitter blood that ran down his throat.

[**Monster**]

* * *

_"I'm scared." A flicker of emotion in lovely green eyes—love, fear, it went and gone. Hands caressing the slight bump across a fleshy stomach, "don't be," the man smiles in (regret/resentment/anguish) mirth. "This is for Vongola."_

_Always for Vongola…_

* * *

It's only at the flicker of burning wick, the sweet-sweet smell of vanilla, that gives Naruto comfort with only his Kokuyo uniform's blazer to give him what little warmth he had.

Pitch black. The kind of darkness that left you suffocating in a hollow haven, one to call his own,

The world askew in a tinted orange (almost red) behind glass lens all around him; a stark contrast to the blood stained starch white walls he had grown so accustomed to, it was nice, something he could get used to. Running a sharp talon along the length of his arm before settling on a noticeably protruding blue vein at his wrist and digging at the skin, Naruto smiled humorously at the weak trail of blood coursing down his wrist. Lapping up the bitter blood in slight hunger (and out of lack of his usual consumption and frustration) bit into his wrist, almost bone deep, savagely tearing through delicate skin; tongue catching the rush of blood that gushed steadily down his wrist.

"That is a horrible habit of yours," a lilting voice laughs, all too heavy in dark humor to be considered friendly. Eyes flashed in a red haze under tinted glass, the same kind of animosity of a caged beast that yearned for freedom outside its confined space—_and for bloodshed_.

"Hungry…" The boy growls deep within his throat, red stained lips curled in a sinister grin revealing fangs (not teeth, fangs, he was not human, he reminded himself. He was an animal). Eyes, smoldering rubies, narrowed into visible slits at the other in warning. _I will kill you if you come any closer_, his eyes read, and the older boy merely laughs. So very amusing.

"Such a glutton," Mukuro tsk's as though he were consoling a child that was denied the toy he had desired! Physically, yes, to outsiders he was considered still a child, but that didn't make Naruto any less weak (or dangerous) compared to the other mafia convicts in Mukuro's little gang. He was so easily underestimated, an advantage in combat, yes, but still so very, _very_ irritating. "Remember, Naruto-kun, " the hetero chromatic-eyed man reminds, "you are forbidden to leave Kokuyo grounds." Naruto's caretaker snuffs out one candle that lied near his foot as he leaves. _I know that… _

Naruto only growls but abides, at least for the moment.

Patience is something of a virtue, and he had all the time in the world.

_...consequences remain leashed, _

_as the demons await at Hell's Gate._

**TBC**

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, hey to whoever gives a flip about this story. Not much for a chapter but it's been sitting in my folder for forever now and my sleep deprived brain thought it to be a good idea to post this up...the fuck is wrong with me. Chapter will be decidedly short what with real life getting in the way, so yeah...catch you next update. Please review, it would me very happy if you did. C:

* * *

**Next Episode: **BORN EVIL?


End file.
